


El lugar del accidente

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard quiere ver una vez más los restos de la que una vez fue su nave y rendir tributo a los que murieron... lo que le llevará a recordar cosas que había olvidado y que todavía duelen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El lugar del accidente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de Normandía_SR como regalo para Dryadeh.

**El lugar del accidente**

Lo primero que Shepard vio al bajar de la nave fue el casco destrozado de la Normandía, con las letras todavía visibles, semiocultas por la nieve. No le había dicho a nadie a dónde iba ni por qué habían puesto rumbo a ese planeta, sólo se lo había comentado a Joker, porque sabía que no insistiría en bajar con ella. Aquello era algo que debía hacer por sí misma. Si lo hubiera hablado con Garrus o Tali, estaba segura de que habrían querido bajar con ella de buena gana, pero aquello era coger el camino fácil y Shepard no quería eso. Lo que quería requería sacrificio.

Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo a observar los restos de la que una vez fue su nave. Los copos de nieve caían despreocupados sobre la chatarra y, aunque su traje le protegía, Shepard notó el cuerpo que un hormigueo helado le recorría la espalda; a fin de cuentas, no es fácil toparse con los restos carbonizados de una nave a la que llamabas hogar. Era duro.

Pero poco podía hacer ya, salvo llorar a los que no estaban y honrar a sus familias. ¿Pero cómo? En un primer lugar había pensado que quizá encontrara entre los restos algo que llevar a las familias, algún memento de días más felices. Pero ahora que se encontraba allí plantada delante de la Normandía, no sabía muy bien lo que podría coger. ¿Un fragmento carbonizado del casco? Seguro que eso quedaba estupendamente al lado de la foto del fallecido en la salita de sus padres, pensó con amargura. La única forma de encontrar algo era recorrer el área, así que sacudió la cabeza y se puso manos a la obra.

Pocos pasos antes de llegar al casco, el pie de Shepard dio con algo medio enterrado en la nieve. Estuvo a punto de pasarlo por alto, creyendo que se trataba de un trozo de metal, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y acabo tomando en las manos el pequeño objeto y leyendo su inscripción:

—Bakari, Jamin. Siento que hayas acabado en un sitio así, de verdad.

Una placa de identificación de un miembro caído de su tripulación. Shepard se guardó la chapa; ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si aquella placa estaba allí, quizá encontrara el resto esparcidas por el lugar, tan sólo tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos.

Habían pasado un par de horas y el viento arreciaba con fuerza. Shepard se había tomado un descanso en la zona donde una vez estuvo el mapa de la galaxia, aprovechando una de las paredes destrozada para protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo. Observaba las placas que había encontrado, leía una y otra vez los nombres, se emborrachaba de recuerdos y de vez en cuando también lloraba. Por eso era por lo que había venido sola. A veces es la mejor manera de recordar.

¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello? Hacía nada que estaban en su nave, viajando por la galaxia, luchando contra los geth, y en un momento todo se volvió negro… y la nada predominó. Aquellos pobres cuyos nombres descansaban en sus manos no habían tenido suerte y habían terminado sus días pulverizados en un planeta remoto e inhóspito. El resto habían conseguido sobrevivir y seguían  su lado, luchando contra un mal mayor pero…

_¡Kaidan!_

Shepard se puso en pie tan de pronto, con los ojos abiertos y la boca desencajada, que por poco no tiró las placas al suelo. _Con lo que me ha costado encontrarlas…_

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo? Shepard se apoyó contra la maltrecha pared y notó como las náuseas se apoderaban de su estómago, pero con aquel dichoso casco no podía ni vomitar en paz. Trató de relajarse y lo consiguió a duras penas. Ninguna de las excusas que su cerebro fabricaba le servían: ni el “he estado muerta”, ni “he estado luchando contra los Recolectores”, ni el “no he parado ni un minuto” dejaban su cabeza tranquila. Olvidar a la persona que había iluminado tus días y calentado sus noches no tenía nombre. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se encontraría bien? Y, ¿pensaría en ella? Shepard se llevó las manos tratando de tocarse la cara pero recordó que llevaba el casco puesto y las dejó caer de nuevo a los costados. Al menos él estaba bien, había sobrevivido… pero ¿sabría que seguía viva? ¿La habría llorado o… ya la habría olvidado?

Aquella posibilidad le heló el corazón de tal manera que durante unos instantes no notó sus latidos. En el fondo, se lo merecía. Ninguna desaparición de colonos debería haberla mantenido tan ocupada como para no acordarse de él. Suspiró. Aquellos últimos días habían sido una auténtica locura. _Aunque en realidad han sido algo más de dos años…_

Tanto tiempo. Se había deslizado entre sus dedos como la arena y ahora ya no había forma de recuperar lo perdido. O sí. Quizá había una forma de traerlo de vuelta. Nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores.

Shepard terminó de recoger las placas, y plantada delante del transporte que le llevaría de vuelta a la Normandía 2.0 (así al menos era como la llamaba Joker), le dijo adiós de corazón a su amada nave. Ahora tenía otra misión por delante: recuperar lo que el tiempo le había quitado. Porque con él a su lado, cualquier sitio podía llamarse hogar.


End file.
